


Mistress Getaway

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [16]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Chloe Bennet, Yano Yuuka, and Ichimichi Mao wanted to get away from everything for a while. But they didn't expect what they found.





	Mistress Getaway

Chloe smiled as she lounged in her lounge chair next to the two women that helped this little getaway to happen. Next to her was Ichimich Mao and Yano Yuuka and the looked just as relaxed and just as happy as Chloe. The three of them decided to rent a private island where they could just be alone and have a good time. Chloe had wanted to get away from it all a while back but she had met her newest plaything, Scarlett Johansson. So she didn’t get away from being a Mistress like she wanted.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be a Mistress it was just it was good to spend time with women that didn’t want you to dominate them. That all they wanted was to have a good time and have a few laughs. And she had that with Yuuka. Yuuka had become her best friend in all the Mistress business. Yuuka had met Mao a few years before because the both of them once work on the same franchise of Super Sentai. They were apart of two different seasons but it did lead to them meeting years later. And when Yuuka found out that Mao had also become a Mistress she was shocked but happy.

Now the three of them were the best of friends. And when they found out that Chloe wanted to get away from it all for a while but it had lead to her finding another woman for her harem. The two of them came up with this idea of renting a private island that the three of them could just relax. Chloe smiled as she reached up and untied her bikini top and threw it aside.

“You want to go o’naturel?” Yuuka asked with a smile as she did the same thing throwing her top aside too. Mao smiled as she did the same thing too. “Okay, my little lemmings. Are you brave enough to do this?” Chloe asked with a smile as she removed her bikini bottoms so that she was laying there naked. Mao smiled at her and stood up and removed her bottoms too. “I’m not afraid,” Mao said with a smile as she stood there naked.

Yuuka smiled at her two friends. “I don’t know,” she said with a smile. Chloe and Mao looked at each other and then they jumped on Yuuka who started smiling and laughing as they tickled her. The two of them started to untie her bikini bottoms as she laughed. As they removed the bottoms and threw them where they threw theirs Mao’s and Chloe’s little tickle war against Yuuka turned more sexual.

First Chloe kissed Yuuka’s shoulder blade as her hands started to probe the young woman. Mao had kissed Yuuka on the lips and Yuuka welcomed the kiss and kissed her back as their hands started to wonder each other’s bodies. “Oh, this feels so good.” Yuuka moaned as she felt Chloe’s hands and lips creasing and kissing her breasts and Mao was kissing her neck.

Before long they had moved this to one of there bedrooms and started to explore each other’s bodies. Mao was lapping away at Yuuka and Yuuka was doing the same thing for Chloe. “Oh god, you are good at this.” Chloe moaned as she watched as Mao started to finger herself. “Oh god, I love the sight that I’m seeing.” Chloe smiled as Yuuka lapped away. Mao smiled up at Chloe then left her post at Yuuka’s pussy and crawled up and started kissing Chloe slipping her some tongue.

Then she dragged Chloe down to the bed and away from Yuuka’s tongue. Chloe mounted Mao as they started to fuck. Yuuka smiled as she got up on her knees and crawl over to them and kissed Chloe slipping her her tongue as she fucked Mao. “I love my taste on your tongue.” Chloe moaned as she fucked Mao. “Well then repay the favor my sweet.” Yuuka sighed with a smile as she stood up on the bed and in front of Chloe who smiled as she dove tongue first into Yuuka’s waiting pussy.

Mao smiled up at the young woman’s ass as Chloe lapped away at her delicious pussy. “Nice ass.” Mao moaned and reached up and slapped it. Yuuka yelp in a pleasant way and looked over her shoulder with a smile. “I wouldn’t say no to another baby.” Yuuka moaned as she enjoyed Chloe’s tongue as she fucked Mao. Mao smiled as she moaned and reached up and slapped it again.

Yuuka then left Chloe with her tongue hanging out but a smile on her face as she went down and kissed Mao. Chloe realized what needed to happen so she moved out of the way and Mao flipped Yuuka onto her back and mounted her with a smile and a moan. Chloe smiled as she watched the two of them start to fuck. She crawled over to them and kissed both of them. They kissed her too knowing what she was about to do.

She sat Yuuka’s face and Yuuka replaced her tongue in Chloe’s pussy. But this time Mao leaned down and kissed each ass cheek before she inserted her tongue into Chloe’s ass. “OH GOD.” Chloe moaned as the two of their tongues worked their magic on her body. Before long the three of them came together spraying their juices all over the bed and each other. They were all out of breath but smiling at each other.

“Okay, what was that?” Chloe asked with a smile. “What do you mean?” Yuuka asked smiling at her. “I think she means that after each time the three of us had sex with a woman we each felt like we were the Mistress to the one that we fucked. But this,” Mao said with a smile. “I don’t feel like your Mistress,” Chloe said with a smile. “I don’t feel like I’m your Mistress either,” Yuuka said with a smile. “Same here,” Mao said.

“So what was it that we just did?” Chloe asked looking at the women that she just made love to. “I don’t know. But I kind of like it.” Yuuka said with a smile. “Me too,” Mao said with a smile. “Maybe we don’t try and label this,” Chloe said with a smile. “We do it from time to time?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “Yeah, but what do we call this time with each other?” Mao asked with a smile. 

“A Mistress Getaway?” Chloe asked with a smile. “I like it,” Yuuka said with a smile. “So do I. But there is something I want to do,” Mao said looking at her two friends/lovers. “What’s that?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Well, actually there are two things,” Mao said with a smile. “WHAT?” Yuuka asked with a smile.

“Well, I want to get something to eat. And then I want to go back to my room and have a little more fun.” Mao said with a smile. “What’s wrong with my room?” Yuuka asked already knowing the answer. “I think we kind of ruined it, sweetie,” Chloe said with a smile and kissed her cheek as they got up and headed for the kitchen for a quick bite and then back to Mao’s room for round two of this new experience for the three of them.


End file.
